


[合奏/狮心]酒醒之后

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 无左右，同居设定……就是一个醉酒的好男人和他亲爱的家属(胡扯XD





	[合奏/狮心]酒醒之后

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“我说濑名……你没事吧?”  
带着一头睡得凌乱的头发，我坐在浴室外的走道上，瞇着眼睛注意里头的情况，手上还抱着一大迭画好的空白五线谱和几只不同颜色的麦克笔。没办法，濑名回家的时候我还趴在琴室的沙发上写稿，听到那声像是一头撞上门坎的巨响，我便下意识地抓着所有的家当冲了下来。  
他的领带和西装外套被草率地扔在地板上，同时里面传来十分难受的干呕声，我听得一怵一怵的，导致几次想要把那套听说很名贵的西服捡起来挂好都没法动作，而且衣服上面沾染的酒味让我觉得害怕，好像几十把小提琴在耳边刮磨着琴弦那样恶心。  
我只好用脚把那些已经不再有濑名气味的衣物拨开，清出一条路后小心地抱着我那堆纸攀着门边，又试探地呼唤了一次:  
“濑~名……”  
他不是第一次参加事务所的晚会，以前也不是没因为工作晚归过，但濑名喝酒一向很有分寸也知道自己酒量在哪里，演艺人员最忌讳的事情从来没在他身上发生过-  
这是我第一次看见他醉到这种地步，以至于到现在看着那副难受到弓着身子的背影还有点反应不过来。  
他的手撑在浴缸侧边，衬衫的领口凌乱地露出发际线下一截白皙的后颈，平常我总是喜欢趁其不备的时候咬一口再被恼羞的濑名追着跑，但是现在看着他不舒服到微微颤抖的模样，我只能不知所措地靠在门边不敢离开目光。  
虽然是天才，但濑名就像是我的准则，他是我行动的方针，现在一向完美自律的他突然失序了，不再有人约束管教的时候，我反而失去恣意妄为的冲动。  
大概胃里已经没有东西可以吐了，垂着头的他只剩下干咳的喘息声，酒醉到这种地步他还是死撑着身体不让自己尽情地倒在地上，果然是个死要面子又严格的人。  
看到这副景象也十分难受的我开始把怀里的纸一张张地铺在厕所地板上，洁白的磁砖顿时出现一条条黑杠: “嗯……不就是个新年会吗?到底为什么能喝成这样啊。”我在濑名身边绕着圈埋头工作着，隔着一层纸的话躺在上面应该比较不会有罣碍吧。 “啊啊我知道了~一定又是帮后辈挡酒了吧?真是的，濑名虽然喜欢捉弄人但是心很软的-”  
我一面把脑海里的灵感碎念出来自问自答，还没铺到一半却有一张纸被递了过来，虚弱地塞回我的怀里， “不要纸吗?可是把抱枕铺在地上，濑名你不但不会好好躺着休息还会发飙的吧?直接躺在地上又会感冒-”  
“重要的武器……给我收……好啊，白痴。”他慢悠悠地骂了我一声，甚至没有张开眼睛。  
我把那张纸举到胸前仔细地看了一下，才发现这张并不是空白的，上面零散地撇上几道痕迹: “啊啊~这是之前的灵感纪录!太好了我本来还以为是宇宙人趁我不注意的时候偷走了呢~”我在濑名身边同样席地而坐，弯着腰开始研究之前的旋律: “嗯……这个小节有点错误呢，适合Knights的话应该要再更激昂一点……”  
一不小心便忘我地哼起脑中浮现的音阶来，差点忘记身边还有个不舒服的病号，我的声音在浴室里孤单地回荡了一阵，他强忍着难受而不打断我，一直到突然一阵狂咳，我才为时已晚地回过神来，拚命拍着这家伙的背给他顺气。  
“呜……果然还是冒着被碎念到身亡的风险把毛毯拿来吧，啊啊对了，还有醒酒汤……但是我不知道怎么做啊?”我皱起眉来，努力在充满五线谱的脑袋里翻找相关的生活常识。  
一无所获的结果让我发出像莫扎特安魂曲那样难听的哑音，找不到灵感使我烦躁到忍不住站起身来，打算直接冲出去找其他人求救-  
然而衣角被人拉住了，害我差点摔在洗手台上。 “不要走。”发出咿呀的惨叫回身时，还缩在原地的濑名就这样用所剩的全部力气拉住我的裤腰，还有几乎无法听清的呢喃对我如此要求。  
我停住脚步望着形象荡然无存的他，接着重新在濑名身边坐了下来。  
他大概是安心了吧，顺着我坐下的动作，手心松了松依然没有放开。  
“这样我什么都没法为你做，变成无用的国王了喔，濑名。”把怀里的乐谱扔在地上，我用手指轻抠着他苍白到浮现血管的手背，想让他放开抓着我衣服的手。  
但这高傲的家伙就是不理会我，只是固执地忍着醉酒的反胃和晕眩，也不愿意把头俯在他或许觉得很不卫生的厕所墙上。  
于是我把马桶盖放了下来，将手心靠在上面在他面前摊开，大概犹豫了几秒，濑名便轻轻地把自己的额头压了上来，我听见他发出一声舒服的叹息。  
他的体温很低，甚至比手背传来的陶瓷面还要冰凉，就和我们第一次见面时他对我的态度一样-  
自信、傲气、却又嚣张的好看。  
虽然歌唱得实在挺烂的。  
我忍不住笑了出来: “我说啊濑名……”那句话应该是我想对你说的吧?  
对于他说的不要走，我张了张嘴无声地评论道。  
在那个时候，一直想要向你撒娇，却总是没有勇气抓住的一句话。  
※  
“之后，你就是Chess的队长了，月永君。”  
被呼唤的月永雷欧并未抬起头，他只是转动了下手里的笔，在课桌上用力刻出一条笔直的线:啊啊，原来听到自己的名字也能产生灵感呢。那条在线随着舞动的笔尖长出了几枚椭圆的音符，当拖沓的脚步声随之离去，那名趴在桌上的少年依旧呢喃着无人能听懂的曲调。  
当斑驳的木面被刻满歪斜的乐谱时，月永雷欧才一下子从音乐的世界里回过神来，有些呆滞地望着空无一人的教室。  
队长啊，他后知后觉地咀嚼这对天才来说有些过于晦涩的责任，虽然并不清楚确切的职责是什么，但能够让人理解自己的作曲的话，就是一件好事吧?他把因为用力过度而笔尖裂开的原子笔扔在地上，拎起可以说是空无一物的书包朝练习室走去。  
这个时间是没有人的，月永雷欧很清楚，Chess的伙伴们只有在他做出新曲的时候会聚集在一起，争先恐后地试用这些演唱会上最锋利的武器。他很喜欢看到同伴们的笑容，因为只有这个时候，他们会毫不犹豫地称赞他，拥戴他。  
因此，虽然有时候会想找人聊聊对于曲子的想法，虽然又会因为找不到人而寂寞，但每当创作出一首新曲而被喜欢时，他的脑袋又会自顾自地涌现下一首曲目。  
像个被这些期盼所驱策着的，任劳任怨的王。  
拉开练习室的门，他大步跨出的脚却率先撞上一台拨放中的音响，和疼痛一起涌上来，还有那乱调的歌声。  
“喂你-”那名漂亮的不速之客停下练唱，水蓝色的目光投递过来，原本将怒的眼眉在认清闯入者后扬了起来: “月永雷欧……君?”  
雷欧其实并不太在意这人用什么称呼自己，他在地上摀着发麻的脚板疯狂打滚的时候，最先注意到的还是在被自己打断前放送的那首曲子-那是他为Chess写的歌，花了点时间才听出来，实在是因为演唱的那人没有一个调在正确的位置上。  
所以当雷欧和濑名泉的视线终于对上的时候，他没能忍住那股巨大的反差而大笑出声。  
那是头一次月永雷欧听见别人把自己的歌唱的面目全非，也是第一次发现有人那样认真地唱着他的歌，还顶着那样一张精致的脸。  
忘记是两人之一的谁用口袋里的录音机把笑声之后的争吵全都录了下来，虽然那只是高傲的模特儿在单方面的发脾气，但月永雷欧每次从濑名的mp3里翻到这段的时候，总是会循环几次到对方恼羞而无法忍受地制止他。  
在那之后，空荡荡的练习室变成了两个人，除了发布演唱会曲目的日子里，就只有这个漂亮的像人偶、每天用着惊人的幅度增进曾经惨不忍睹的歌唱水平的人陪着Chess那孤独的王。  
在团队处于动荡的时代里，即使月永雷欧隐隐觉得什么东西将会崩坏的时候，看着这个还执抝地陪在自己身边的家伙，他就会被再度涌现出的新灵感给安抚下来。  
“喂~你什么时候要为我写一首新曲啊?雷欧君。”每天的练习告一段落，濑名泉会一面用颈上的毛巾擦汗，一面走到趴在镜子前的月永雷欧旁边，拿起自己的水壶喝水的同时问上那么一句。  
后者总是正忙着捕捉稍纵即逝的妄想，于是只敷衍地嗯声道: “等到濑名不会再跑调的时候……刚刚的高音唱错了喔，fa音掉了半音。”  
“啧。”濑名则会发出不屑的切声，却没有反驳什么地重新投入一个人的练习里。  
不是写团队的曲子吗?某一天，月永雷欧却在这时侯停下了笔，他看了看窗外深黑的夜，然后停留在那个优雅舞动的身影上-  
也许，从他的视线从乐谱移到这个特别的人身上时，他就已经崩坏了也说不定。因为想被这个人独占，而发现了别人对自己虚假的善意，他突然害怕去画下一个音符。  
开始意识到也许Chess里头，喜爱之人和被喜爱之人，只剩下他们两个是真实的而已。  
※  
把冰箱里的食材全拿出来堆在流理台上，我和那铺满桌面，五颜六色的蔬果相觑，发出苦恼的呜声将手抱在胸前-  
果然完全不知道怎么做啊，明明每次看濑名料理的时候都又帅气又简单的样子。  
我浪费了一半的音乐细胞在皱眉上，最后还是屈服决定打电话找人求救。小约翰在我把手机从口袋里拿出来的时候蹭过来，我笑着蹲下来抚摸这个贪吃鬼的背脊，一面叮嘱牠别去吵我好不容易背上楼，正在床上休息的濑名，一面拨通鸣的电话。  
女孩子的话，应该会比较懂这种细腻的事情吧。  
并没有等太久，应该说是很快地被接通，鸣清脆的声音马上传了过来，我才想起他跟濑名参加的是同一事务所的聚会。  
“啊!我正想着你就打来了呢，亲爱的国王大人~”他愉快地说道，清醒而快活的语调让人心底的躁动稍稍地被安抚下来: “泉前辈回家了吗?看他离开时的模样人家真的很担心他能不能安全回到家啊?”  
那头传来担忧的轻叹，我于是坐了下来，在平常濑名等水煮开时会待着的高脚椅上，抱着小约翰哈哈地笑道: “不用担心的喔，国王我会负责照顾疲惫的骑士~所以教教我醒酒汤的作法吧!鸣~”  
“醒酒汤啊……”另一头发出了思考的屏息声，随即流利地念出一串食材: “我想想看啊，王的话先试着做牛奶米汤怎么样?只要有牛奶、大米-”  
“呜哇!等一下、别念那么快啊!”我赶快从椅子上蹦了下来，手忙脚乱地在那堆食物里找寻鸣所说的东西，这比组织旋律难多了，我苦闷地想，食材不会像脑袋里的灵感一样自己起舞，使得号称天才的我竟显得格外笨手笨脚。  
“哈哈，这样人家就放心了喔，虽然国王平常总是逍遥自在的样子，但是为了泉的话，就会全力以赴呢……”  
对于调侃也没闲暇应付，直到我翻出一大瓶牛奶和差点撒了那袋米，手叉腰吁了口气总算可以开始作业时，才发现另一头没了声音。  
“鸣……?”我用肩膀夹着手机，掂起脚来才够得到放在橱柜上的锅子，一面有些疑惑地出声。  
“……王，泉没有跟你说什么吗?”先是温柔地呼唤我一声，鸣才用缓缓的口气探问道。  
我愣了下，那口熬粥用的玻璃锅被举在炉台上: “濑名一回来就很不舒服的样子了，根本没办法好好说话啊?”我快速地回答道，却没有发现自己的手在抖，说不清是因为那口锅太重，还是隐隐的不安感在作祟。  
“果然啊，泉就是这种别扭又温柔的家伙。”鸣先是叹了口气，敏锐的耳朵让我听见他把电视的声音转小，然后是柔软的衣物陷进沙发里的声响，那种细微的声音使我不由自主地咽了口口水。  
“王啊，你冷静地听人家说。”鸣继续用他特别而细致的嗓音低语，这样的鸣让我想起了床边故事-  
温柔地，小心翼翼地说着一些让人觉得不可思议的话语。  
这样的他让我觉得感激，我喜欢这样的鸣，喜欢这样温柔的Knights，也因此更害怕被抛弃在现实社会这座残酷的战场上。  
“真是少见对吧哈哈，濑名居然也有喝多的时候，是给后辈挡酒了对吧~因为濑名他-”  
“王。”那轻柔的像女孩子的声音却坚定地打断我: “泉前辈不是因为给模特儿的后辈挡酒才变这样的，是因为有公司拍到了你和泉前辈在一起的照片，你能理解吗?会引起混乱的那种。”  
为了确保能听清，另一头一面注意着我，一面体贴地把语速放得很慢，尽管从某句话开始，我的脑袋就被噪声的风暴袭击。  
“-是为了让对手公司闭上嘴，泉前辈才被灌成那样的。”那温柔的声音有些遗憾道。  
最后，那袋大米还是撒了，在我颤抖的双手仍勉强着要把它们倒进锅里时。  
※  
月永雷欧折断了自己的右手臂。  
三毛缟斑将他紧急送到医院的时候鲜血已经止住了，他骨折的右手被医生缠上大量的纱布进行固定，虽然很痛，甚至就连见多识广的斑也难得地脸色铁青，但月永雷欧没有流一滴眼泪，只是木讷地瞪着一双翠绿色的瞳，注视着自己变得沉重无比的右手。  
其实是因为雷欧的嗓子已经哑了，那锐意的痛楚带来的体验太过新鲜，翻涌而来的思绪让视作曲如命的他唱得声音都沙哑，然而现在没办法拿笔……意料之外的遗憾啊!他心想，接着尝试动了动只有擦伤的左手，发现还有知觉时，他便满心欢喜地伸到右边的外套口袋去拿笔，然后笨拙地在恢复室的小桌上涂抹起来。  
缴完费用的斑回来就看到这副场景，忍不住在两米开外叹了口气，才故意大步流星地走上前去。  
正在苦恼左手不好使的雷欧一点也没注意到对方靠近的声响，一直到斑吼了一声，他才呜哇地跳了起来，在掉下床之前被那双大手及时拎住衣领。  
“真是不让妈妈省心的孩子啊，雷欧先生。”斑轻松地把那副纤瘦的身躯放回病床上，一面带着无奈的笑容盯着对方: “我不想再发火了喔，毕竟那一点也不符合慈母的形象，所以请安分的休息吧，雷欧先生伤到的可是对于音乐人来说最宝贵的手啊。”  
“哇哈……哈!”月永雷欧发出干枯的笑声，把那张充满歪曲谱号的纸张捡了起来，苍白失血的脸庞挤出一抹笑: “贝多芬即使失去的听力也能创作，这点伤对于宇宙人来说根本-”  
少年的笑容凝结在脸上，因为面前注视着他的人露出和平常截然不同的气场-没有了往常的爽朗，斑的表情严肃，抿着的嘴唇蕴藏一种卑微的忧伤。  
“……对不起，”月永雷欧的肩膀耷拉下来，他撇开了头同时想把受伤的手藏进怀里: “我果然给妈妈你惹麻烦了吧~”  
“请收回那样的想法，雷欧先生，我们是亲密的友人不是吗?”斑缓缓地摇头，看着像做错事的孩子那样低头的朋友便突然没了脾气，却也没办法对他所受到的伤害释怀，于是苦闷地抓了抓过长的棕色刘海: “过分的是那群不良分子，保护了猫的雷欧先生做了正确的事情，所以请你抬起头来-”  
“请不要再露出那样勉强自己的笑容了。”斑把双手插在腰间，身上的校服衬衫因为刚刚的紧急事态被弄得皱巴巴的，挺起胸膛时却比任何人都要来的可靠的样子。  
“因为，我想和大家做朋友啊~”听了斑的话而顺从地仰起头，或许是因为看见对方正经的模样，月永雷欧眨了眨眼睛，最后仍瞇起双眼笑了出来: “不希望任何人变得不幸，希望每个人都能感受到被喜欢着的幸福，快乐的，像是不断演奏下去的轮回曲那样咏唱爱意……”在看不见的地方，他不能移动的右手被紧紧地握了起来，痛楚顿时像根针抑止住不断发抖的心脏: “我也是想那样的啊-”  
“等伤好了之后，我们再去旅行吧，雷欧先生。”斑却突然打断了他，像枚炸弹似地用力坐在雷欧身边，让床面深深地凹陷下去 “除了法国，这世界还有很多不一样的国度，我们一起去看看那些风景，谱出更加炫烂的青春乐章吧!”  
被斑天外飞来一笔的提议吃了一惊，总是让别人吓一跳的月永雷欧难得地愕然，他发出思考中的呜声，用可笑的姿势歪斜着身体抱起胸来陷入沉默。  
床边的另外一人一见便捧腹大笑起来: “真难得呢，要是以前的雷欧先生大概会毫不犹豫的大叫着答应吧!”  
是吗?月永雷欧偏了偏头，如果是以前的话，如果是以前那个随心所欲、任性妄为的自己会这样做，但现在，如果连自己都逃掉了，那个人会更孤单的吧?  
那个总是一个人不断的练习，对别人严格，对自己却更加严苛的，漂亮的孩子。  
“看啊，雷欧先生，就是这样的笑容，以前的你总是这样发自内心地笑着的，请你务必记得这份天真和单纯呢~”斑意味深长地嘻嘻两声，以长辈的姿态摸了摸那头蓬乱的夕阳色长发，同时一眼瞄到了手上的表后叫道: “哎呀糟糕，我下午还有梦幻祭的彩排，最近的演唱会真是潮水一样的汹涌……我先找个人来照顾你比较好吧!”  
“呃啊啊啊!那是我的手机，难怪我最近总是找不到它，原来是妈妈你没收了吗!”  
“我看看啊……喔~毫不意外的是泉先生占据了通讯簿的首页啊!” 斑灵活地躲开月永雷欧剩下还能活动的左手: “你交到了好朋友呢，妈妈我很欣慰喔~那么就打个电话麻烦泉先-”  
“拜托了，千万不要告诉濑名!” 见抢不回自己的手机，月永雷欧索性整个人跪在病床上，突然间的大喊让四周的医护人员纷纷递来责备的眼神。  
三毛缟斑也没料到对方会有这么大的反应，连忙跟着在床上正坐下来。“不要告诉濑名发生了什么事情!”又重复了一次，这回雷欧笨拙地撑着骨折的手，吃力地勾住斑的手臂着急地摇晃道: “这是我毕生的请求!”  
“我，我知道了!如果这是雷欧先生的愿望的话，妈妈我答应你不说出去。但是为什么……”  
斑提出了心里的疑问，认识这么长一段时间，他第一次见到月永雷欧的惊慌，明明流了更多怵目惊心的血和重伤都没有让这孩子感到恐惧，但现在只是提起一个名字，就让这名自傲的天才慌了手脚-  
有多在乎，就有多少负担。月永雷欧越想隐瞒，越想保护那个人，所承受的压力更会加倍奉还在他娇小的肩膀上。  
“……因为濑名最喜欢说教了，霹雳啪啦的样子实在太虐待人了呀!”  
这种孤独比身体的伤更难以忍受，犹如脚踏不着地的王座。  
“嗯，原来如此，是不希望泉先生担心对吧?”斑抱起胸来故作深沉地点点头: “但是雷欧先生这样反而让妈妈我担心了啊，这么温柔的性格，如果在战场(live)上很吃亏的啊~”  
月永雷欧闻言抬起头来，翠绿的眼瞳炯炯闪烁着露出疑惑的光芒: “温柔……是在说我吗?”  
才不呢，他在心里腹诽着，他只是个被粉丝们捧为国王，在沙场上杀伐的君主罢了……温柔的人，明明是眼前这个还能真心诚意对自己微笑的妈妈，或是那个从不让他在练习室落空的濑名-  
想成为那个人的剑，与其当一名孤独的君王，他更希望被握在手里，即使被敌人流出的滚烫血液弄得肮脏，能与那个人同进退他便满足了。  
“我的曲子，能够赢得吧?”月永雷欧趴回洁白的病床上，打上石膏的右手抵在胸前，他背着刺眼的日光灯举起了刚刚写完的五线谱，有些傻气地咧嘴而笑: “在对决上，把那些碍眼的，阻挡我和濑名的家伙通通驱除。”  
三毛缟斑在透光的纸面下看见绿色瞳孔里一闪而过的弒意，虽然转瞬间便被明亮的目色给掩盖，斑还是担忧地抿唇，随后才靠了过去跟雷欧一同欣赏着号称天才的绝唱。  
“是给Chess的新曲?”他试哼了几个小节，发现曲风和以前不大一样便好奇地问道。  
“呜……不是啊~”月永雷欧难得犹疑了下，随后露出那口洁白的牙得意地宣示着: “是只给一个人写的，这可是难得的，独一无二的杰作喔!”  
只为濑名一个人写的曲子，雷欧盯着自己一连串潦草而高难度的高音谱记号，希望那个人因此而所向披靡，在决斗的舞台上无敌。  
守护他，然后成为彼此手上最重要的一步棋。  
※  
醒酒的粥已经准备好，但看来没有派上用场的必要了。  
进了卧室的房，我把放了粥的托盘搁在床头后，便蹲在床旁边凝视着濑名的睡颜。他一只手抓住被角蜷缩成一团，另一只手背盖住端正的眉眼，只剩下轻浅的呼吸随着红润的脸颊起伏着。  
我抱着膝盖杵在那里好久，把脸埋在双手里想要冷静一下，但最后还是忍不住伸出了手-  
先是小心地戳了一下他的脸颊，一面感叹细致的手感一面像捋虎须的猫来回多摸了几把-  
最后在我开始想捏看看的时候，手腕被死死地扣住了。  
那双玻璃珠似的蓝瞳瞇着眼和我相瞅，濑名放下额上的右手顺势逮住了我，看起来并没有发怒，只是出于浅眠的反射动作而未完全清醒的样子。  
“你醒了吗，濑名？”我维持着手腕被抓着的姿势，顺势捉弄一样地把鼻尖凑近他碰了碰，忍不住想趁这家伙迷糊的时候多亲近他。  
“你啊……”他微微侧过脸想躲开，却还是跟我撞上鼻子而皱起了眉：“被这样弄能不醒吗？”  
“来喝粥吧!”我一口气跳了起来，但在来得及出手帮濑名爬起来之前他已经自己挣扎着从床上坐起身，我只好飞快地将还冒着热烟的碗连同托盘塞到他怀里: “这可是特别为濑名准备的喔!吃下去胃会很舒服的!”  
把汤匙也塞到还在迟疑的濑名手里，我跟着爬上床，抱着膝盖坐在床尾笑嘻嘻地望着他。这张双人床并不大，占据了床尾的话显得很挤，但总是嫌烦的濑名这回并没有表示意见，他只是扫了我一眼，接着微敛着长而齐的睫毛，低头静静地吃起东西。  
他挑剔地先挑出粥里绞碎的虾肉，缓缓地咬了一口后才拧着眉盯着一直在下意识用脚跟蹭他脚踝的我:  
“说吧，你想问什么?”  
“诶?”听见他的声音我吓了一跳，赶忙把脚缩了回来。  
“……一有事情你这家伙就会变得特别黏人啊，超烦的，是鸣君又多嘴了吧?”  
我半张着嘴望着那张没有梳洗依然帅气的脸，楞神好几秒，好不容易反应过来时却率先移开目光: “我想说啊，濑名。”  
叫着他的名字时，这短短的音节总是能令我安心却又有些苦涩: “虽然我是天才，但是也很笨，不明白平常人会怎么看待有些事情，或是在想些什么……”我的声音低得几不可闻，渐渐地随着我抓紧自己肩膀的动作埋在胸前: “只是想跟濑名待在一起，这样是不是……也给人添麻烦了呢?”  
这种接近自言自语的呢喃，我本以为濑名根本不可能听清，但他只是在几分钟后放下了手里的汤匙，瓷器碰撞的声音在寂静的卧室内审判似地敲响。  
“这种事情，无所谓吧。”濑名轻描淡写地回答道，低着头把汤匙上的残余仔细地刮回碗里: “反正你平常也没少给我惹事-”  
“那不一样!”我扬起声音反驳，从床上着急地窜了起来，又在濑名一脸“敢弄脏床单就下去”的脸色下蔫回原地:“我不想看见濑名不舒服啊!其他人怎么做我都可以不在意，可以无所谓，但是濑名不能被这样对待，”  
感觉再说下去有湿湿的东西会从眼睛里流出来，我只好拚命咬起下嘴唇，导致后面几句话变得像在耍赖似地胡言乱语: “只有濑名是不行的啊……”  
“所以我说其他人要怎么样都无所谓的吧?”  
我抬起头来，看着叹气的濑名，他正在用手梳理自己的浏海，不用几秒钟，他看起来就跟平常没两样，一样的漂亮、完美，让人信服。  
“这是我们的战场，不需要别人的认同，也轮不到其他人来指指点点的!”他接着把弄干净的汤匙摆回盘上，朝我推了过来: “去把你做的东西拿来。”  
“咦?”面对那种命令的语气，我假装听不懂一面心虚地瞄了一眼一起被带上楼来的，藏在床角地板上的另一个碗。  
“这一看就是外面买的吧?”濑名扬起弧度尖削的下巴，不坏好意地哼了声: “你自己做的拿来给我好好的品尝一下，应该没把厨房炸了吧?”  
我扁了扁嘴，都被看穿了也只能硬着头皮弯腰把自己做的粥换到了坏心眼的濑名面前。  
他盯着那坨黑乎乎的东西愣了几秒，最后果然还是没忍住叹气: “跟想象中的一样啊，这是宇宙人的食物吧?”  
“宇宙人的食物可是很美味的!只是外表跟凡人的想象有出入啦!”我坚定地一面宣称一面挺起胸膛，很久没这么吼过了，突然觉得肺部充满了新鲜空气。  
我果然，没有办法理解世人的想法呢。觉得这样两个人能待在一起的日子，没有什么过错-  
因为一向不偏不倚走在正确道路上的濑名他，选择顺从了我的错误。  
“我啊，最看不惯被明明什么都不懂的外行人指指点点了，这种事情，就只关乎了两个人罢了。所以当事人之一的你-”濑名把我做的粥上面焦掉的部分拌到里头，让整碗米粥的外观看起来稍微能够下咽。他仔细地完成这些事情后抬起头来，偏着头有些无奈地笑着看我: “可不要再临阵脱逃了啊，雷欧君。就像这碗粥一样，不要假他人之手，我希望是你做的啊。”  
我知道了，濑名，我都晓得的啊。抓紧了身下的床单，我知道弄皱它们待会一定会被碎碎念，但只有这样我才能忍住不让自己哭出来。都是我的错，那个时候隐瞒你，把你一个人留在属于两个人的战场上，明明应该和你并肩作战的我，是我的错误。  
“国王大人，”濑名边说边舀起一口粥，看起来有些困难但还是坚强地咽下口去: “你知道在战场上，一个骑士把自己的后背留给了另一个人，代表了什么意思吗?”  
所以当再一次回到我们的沙场上，我不会又像个笨蛋似地选到错误的答案-  
“……是可以扑上去的意思吗?”我揉了揉发酸的脸颊，然后向床边的另一人扬起了嘴角回答道: “好想抱一抱濑名啊~酒醒之后特别的冷对吧?”  
“才不是的啊!你是笨蛋吗!”濑名差点没把第二口饭喷出来，勉强吞下去后还是呛到了喉咙，于是偏开头来咳了几声。  
我看见他的耳根酡红，既不是生气的，也不是酒醉的红。  
“算了，你的语言能力还是一如既往地糟糕……话说回来这东西还真是难吃。”濑名回头时已经恢复平常严格的模样，一边抱怨着一边却慢慢地把碗里的食物吃空。  
“这可是国王的封礼啊!身为骑士的濑名应该要心怀感激!”我哈哈地大笑着打开了床边柜的抽屉，里头摆满了濑名为了随时能进行创作的我所准备的纸笔，我的脑中已经奏起凯旋的旋律，这些曲子随时可以成为最锋利的武器为眼前的他报仇雪耻。  
“是是，我会当作是喝醉酒的惩罚痛哭流涕的~”  
在恶梦醒来之际，在酒醒之后，我们都会成为对方第一眼看见的人。  
在属于我们的棋盘上，国王、主教，一个都不落地。

全文完


End file.
